First Kisses
by writerchic199
Summary: Troy is moving but wants to do something special for Gabriella. So he plans a super cool beach party for Gabriella and the rest of the gang.
1. The Bad News

First Kisses

The Bad News

Gabriella traced her finger around the back of her hand. Troy was supposed to meet her at the park 5 minutes ago. But he had basketball practice so he said he may be late. Gabriella walked around to the playground swing. She sat down and just sat there, peacefully when, 5 minutes later she heard her name.

"Gabi?" the voice called.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

"Oh! You're here! I wanted to tell you something very important." Troy said. His voice sounded more serious that Gabriella had ever heard it before.

"Like what?" Gabriella said playfully. Troy seemed tense.

"Gabi, I don't want to make you cry, but I might." Troy said.

" Troy, do you have another girlfriend?" Gabriella said, her voice hinting tears.

"No, but I have to.." Troy's voice trailed off.

" You have to what Troy?" Gabriella said. She seems so concerned. She is going to cry when I tell her this.

"I have to move." Troy whispered. Tears began to flow out of Gabriella's eyes. "Oh, no Gabi. Don't cry."

"But you're my boyfriend and we never kissed, we never when to the beach with Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. We never did any of those things!" Gabriella sniffled between her tears. She leaned her head on Troy's chest.

"But Gabi, I will find a way to do all of those things! But I will do one right now." He picked her face up in his hands. Then it seemed like a magnetic force pulled their lips together. Time seemed to stop to Troy. When their lips pulled apart, Troy smiled at Gabriella and then he kissed her again. There they sat sitting on a park bench kissing. Suddenly, a loud ring pulled them apart. It Gabriella's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, you have to come home now for dinner."

"Fine Mom."

"I'll see you later." Gabriella pressed END and sat on the bench with her head on Troy's chest.

Troy murmured to Gabriella, "Who was that?"

"My mom."

"So you have to go?" Gabriella nodded.

"Come to here on Saturday." Troy said. "I love you." Troy blurted out without thinking.

Gabriella turned around and whispered to Troy, "I love you too." She smiled at him then began to walk away as he smiled at her retreating back.

As Gabriella walked around the park on her way home, she thought about how Troy kissed her. And how he said he loved her. She wondered if she was Troy's first love because Troy was her first love. And then, she thought about how Troy was moving. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran all the way home and when she got there, threw herself on her bed. Then, she began to cry.

"I can't believe he's just gone!" Gabriella cried. Then she tthought to herself, I love Troy and it's waht his family has to do. She felt strong. Sighing, she went to her closet and picked out something to wear to the beach.Gabriella picked out a white Lacoste shirt dress and a teal bikini under it. She pulled out a pair of teal flip flops and set the outfit on her desk chair.


	2. Sadness Inside Me

Sadness Inside Me

Troy was plainly mad at himself. And his parents. Why did they have to move anyway? He needed to let his anger out. He grabbed a basketball and made his way outside. He began to shoot the ball and it swished through the net. Nothing but net!! At least that made him feel a little bit better. But he pictured Gabriella when she found out that he was moving. Then Troy began to cry himself. Wait, he thought, other girls will come around, right? No! No! He loved Gabriella so why should he just make her disappear from his brain and his heart. If he even found a new girlfriend she would never compare to his first love. She was just so beautiful and kind and if Troy would never see her again he would never love again. Or maybe he would continue to crush on Jessica Alba. But no one else!!! If Troy loved again the love would never be as real and deep as his love for Gabriella. He opened up his journal and in his sloppy handwriting, he wrote a song to sing to all his friends on the beach date with them all tomorrow.

The Last Day By Troy Bolton

It's been a long ride

And darkness never seemed so sad

But now when I see night approach

I feel so sad

Because it means my day with you are numbered

And I just can't go through with this anymore

But it's the last day

And now I feel sad

I will never feel so sad

The day I met you guys

I would know we would have a bond

Together forever

We would always be friends

We would hang in the pool

And have so much fun

But now my days are done

And I may never see you again

It's not okay

It's nothing celebrate

Today is the last day

You'll always be in my heart as my best friends

Because my days here are numbered

I feel so sad

I can hardly breathe

And I think I may actually cry

Because my time here

Has been the best part of my life

And no one could ruin that

But if they do

Then I will just say good bye to yooooooooooou

Troy thought to himself. I hate this day!!!!!!!!!! It stinks. I'll never see her again. Or would he?


	3. Gabriella's Last Day

Gabriella's Last Day

Gabriella's journal had been open wide for a while. She was planning to write another song. She already had some songs written but she was planning on writing another one. And that song would be the best she had ever written. Then the words flowed through her brain and she began to write furiously.

The Last Day By Gabriella Montez

It's been a long ride

And darkness never seemed so sad

But now when I see night approach

I feel so sad

Because it means my day with you are numbered

And I just can't go through with this anymore

But it's the last day

And now I feel sad

I will never feel so sad

The day I met you guys

I would know we would have a bond

Together forever

We would always be friends

We would hang in the pool

And have so much fun

But now my days are done

And I may never see you again

It's not okay

It's nothing celebrate

Today is the last day

You'll always be in my heart as my best friends

Because my days here are numbered

I feel so sad

I can hardly breathe

And I think I may actually cry

Because my time here

Has been the best part of my life

And no one could ruin that

But if they do

Then I will just say good bye to yooooooooooou

Then Gabriella began to sing it. Her heart fell into the song. And just at that second Troy was singing the same exact words has her. "It's not okay."


End file.
